pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamethrower
|priority=0 |contact=0 |brightpowder=1 |det/pro=1 |kingsrock=0 |magicbounce=0 |magiccoat=0 |mirrormove=1 |snatch=0 }} is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been available as TM35 since Generation III. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM37. Description / |A powerful FIRE-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} / |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} / |A powerful fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is scorched with intense flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} / / |The foe is scorched with an intense blast of fire. The target may also be left with a burn.}} / |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} / / / |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} Effect In battle Flamethrower deals damage and has a 10% chance to burn the target. Flamethrower cannot burn -type Pokémon or Pokémon with the Water Veil ability. In a Double Battle, Flamethrower can target any Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Flamethrower's base power is no longer 95 as of Generation VI. Learnset By leveling up Generations I - V= }} 34 }}|STAB='}} }} 34 }}|STAB='}} }} 49 }}|STAB='}} }} 52 }}|gen2=52|gen3=52|gen4=|gen5=|STAB='}} }} 40 }}|STAB='}} }} 43 }}|STAB='}} }} 49 }}|STAB='}} |-| Generations VI - VII= }} 36 }}|STAB='}} }} 46 }}|STAB='}} }} 54 }}|STAB='}} }} 36 }}|gen7=36 }} 24 }}|STAB='}} }}|STAB='}} }} 17 }}|STAB='}} }} 44 }}|STAB='}} }} 32 }}|STAB='}} 48 |gen7=48|STAB='}} }} 54 }}|gen7=54|STAB='}} }} 46 }}|gen7=46|STAB='}} }} 34 }}|gen7=34|STAB='}} }}|gen7=44}} }}|gen7=49}} }}|gen7=49}} }} By TM Generations III - V= |-| Generations VI - VII= }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB=''}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}|STAB='}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }} TM37 }}}} }}}} }}|STAB='}} Gallery As depicted in Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Flamethrower II.png As depicted in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal |games3 = Flamethrower III.png As depicted in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald |games5 = Flamethrower V.png As depicted in Pokémon Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Flamethrower XY.png As depicted in Pokémon X and Y |games7 = Flamethrower VII.png As depicted in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Suzy Vulpix Flamethrower.png Used by Brock's Vulpix Lara's Growlithe Flamethrower.jpg Used by Lara's Growlithe Ash Charmeleon Flamethrower.png Used by Ash's Charmeleon |anime2 = Cassidy Houndour Flamethrower.png Used by Cassidy's Houndour Macy Slugma Flamethrower.png Used by Macy's Slugma Gary Magmar Flamethrower.png Used by Gary's Magmar |anime3 = Flannery Torkoal Flamethrower.png Used by Flannery's Torkoal Lisa Jigglypuff Flamethrower.png Used by Lisa's Jigglypuff Tucker's Arcanine Flamethrower.png Used by Tucker's Arcanine |anime4 = Roark's Rampardos Flamethrower.png Used by Roark's Rampardos Ash Chimchar Flamethrower.png Used by Ash's Chimchar Paul Magmortar Flamethrower.png Used by Paul's Magmortar |anime5 = Trip Lampent Flamethrower.png Used by Trip's Lampent Bianca Emboar Flamethrower.png Used by Bianca's Emboar Exploud Flamethrower.png Used by a wild Exploud |anime6 = Serena Fennekin Flamethrower.png Used by Serena's Fennekin Alvin Pyroar Flamethrower.png Used by Alvin's Pyroar Malva Mega Houndoom Flamethrower.png Used by Malva's Mega Houndoom |anime7 = Cross Incineroar Flamethrower.png Used by Cross' Incineroar Kiawe Turtonator Flamethrower.png Used by Kiawe's Turtonator |anime8 = Leon Charizard Flamethrower.png Used by Leon's Charizard |other2 = Red's Charmeleon Flamethrower PO.png Used by Red's Charmeleon Red's Charizard Moltres Flamethrower PO.png Used by Red's Charizard and a wild Moltres Lance Dragonite Flamethrower Generations.png Used by Lance's Dragonite Iris Druddigon Flamethrower.png Used by Iris' Druddigon N Reshiram Flamethrower.png Used by N's Reshiram |manga1 = Bill's Vulpix Flamethrower.PNG Used by Bill's Vulpix |manga2 = Mable Houndoom Flamethrower Adventures.PNG Used by Mable's Houndoom }} Category:Moves with a base power of 95 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that leave a burn